


피

by YuliaCho



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 블레든 마크와 여페바입니다. 챕터마다 다른 페어링 픽이라 개중에서 마크페바 픽을 번역해보았습니다. 티러니 팬픽, 그것도 러시아어로 써있는건 처음으로 번역해보는데 역시 아무래도 공부를 더 열심히 해야겠단 생각이 들었습니다.
Relationships: Bleden Mark/Fatebinder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	피

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint it black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036379) by [lieutenant_hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut). 



> 블레든 마크와 여페바입니다. 챕터마다 다른 페어링 픽이라 개중에서 마크페바 픽을 번역해보았습니다. 티러니 팬픽, 그것도 러시아어로 써있는건 처음으로 번역해보는데 역시 아무래도 공부를 더 열심히 해야겠단 생각이 들었습니다.

블레든 마크는 아무런 말 없이 싸우는건 몰랐다: 그는 곧잘 집적거리고, 부추기고, 농을 쳤다; 물론 동등하게 움직이진 못하지만, 그와 함께라면 그것도 괜찮았다. 집행자(페이트바인더)가 계속해서 실패를 겪고 또 겪을때, 블레든 마크가 웃으면 마치 배부른 짐승의 것 마냥 그의 샛노란 눈동자들이 만족스럽게 반짝였다.

\- 잘했어, 키드,

그가 비죽 웃었다.

-그렇지만 넌 더 잘 할 수 있잖아.

그녀는 생각했다: 아마도 어쩌면, 그가 아주 빠르고, 아주 꾀가 많고, 여러 해 여러 세기 동안 솜씨를 연마했고, 무적인 이 네 가지 모두가 - 그렇지 않다고 말이다.

\- 네가 더 좋아하는게 무언지 조차도 난 모르겠어,

페이트바인더가 말한다; 입안에서 피의 신맛이 나고 아마도 이빨이 흔들린다.

\- 나한테 가르쳐주거나 나를 곯리거나 둘 중 하나만 해.

블레든 마크는 심홍색으로 물들여진 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

\- 아니 정말로 골라야만 해?

페이트바인더는 콧방귀를 뀌면서, 창문 쪽으로 얼굴을 돌렸다 - 태양이 떠오르고, 방구석에서 그림자들이 모아진다.

\- 가끔씩 난 네가 다칠 수 있다는 걸 의심하곤 해.

그녀가 돌아섰을 때 - 블레든 마크는 여전히 그녀를 예의주시했다. 불안한 예감으로부터 그녀는 숨결을 가로채지만, 페이트바인더는 얼굴을 움직이지 않는 데 성공했다. 

\- 네 생각엔, 내가 규칙대로 놀지 않는 거 같아?

낮은 소리로 블레든 마크가 물으며 한 걸음 앞으로 다가왔다.

마치 불길의 혀 처럼, 그림자들이 불안하게 흔들린다.

\- 아니, 

페이트바인더가 황급히 대답했다; 그녀는 방 안에 홀로 있고, 그는 그녀를 죽일 것이므로. 

\- 물론, 아니지.

단검이 그의 손가락 사이에서 춤추고, 페이트바인더는 결심했다: 도움을 청하는것 보단 뒈지는 게 낫겠어.

블레든 마크가 가까이 다가오고 - 그에게 황토와 피의 냄새가 난다 - 그녀에게 칼자루를 내밀었다.

\- 해 봐,

그가 제안한다.

아마도, 이건 시험이거나, 아마도 - 놀리는거겠지. 페이트바인더는 조각이 새겨진 자루를 차갑게 젖은 손바닥으로 꽉 쥐었다. 그리고 어두운 피부에 날이 닿았다 - 쇄골 바로 아래에, 유두 바로 위에.

블레든 마크의 단검은 마치 벨 수 없는듯 하지만, 육체는 산에 의해 침식했다. 피가 - 인간의 것보다 더 검은 게, 잉크의 선 처럼 나타났다.

\- 미안, 

페이트바인더가 숨을 내쉬었다.

블레든 마크는 침묵하고, 그때 그녀는 상처에 입술을 대었다. 그의 피가 - 쓰고 진한 것이, 그녀 자신의 미각을 가로챘다. 페이트바인더는 상처를 핥았다 - 맛이 혀에 남아, 입천장에 번졌다. 그녀가 그의 피부에 다시 칼날을 내리 누르자, 블레든 마크는 조금 움찔했다 - 그녀는 더 많이 원해.

그는 그녀에게 조금 더 시간을 주고, 더 가쁘게 숨쉬더니, 그다음에 그녀를 벽 쪽으로 밀었다 - 그리고 상냥하게 다른 단검으로 그녀의 쇄골을 쓰다듬었다. 그가 그녀에게 입맞추었을 때, 평소보다 더 붉은 그녀의 입술은 - 완고하고, 뜨거웠다.

블레든 마크는 그녀의 손가락에서 단검을 빼앗아, 한 걸음 뒤로 물러서서, 미소지었다. 그는 말했다:

\- 사과를 받아들이지.


End file.
